


【黑手的歌德希尔特/隆道尔的白色影子】隆道尔爱情故事

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, Londor Pale Shade is a girl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 大量捏造，有原创角色（并且篇幅很多）。设定白影是女性角色，涉及神威＆歌德希尔特。
Relationships: Black Hand Gotthard&Black Hand Kamui, Black Hand Gotthard/Londor Pale Shade
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

歌德希尔特带着艾玛的祝福离开了洛斯里克城，搬运工瘦削的身影消失不见的那一刻，他站在不死聚落尽头的塔顶，终于意识到自己很难回到宣誓过忠诚的王国了。刺客抬头望着远方的断崖和断崖之上洛斯里克城坚硬高耸的城墙，在他还怀着稚气的憧憬进入城内时，建筑锋利的尖顶仿佛还没这么拒人千里之外，但那时也没有成群的乌鸦在天空中飞舞。歌德希尔特转过身看着自己旅程的起点，和一崖之隔的洛斯里克相比，不死聚落显得颓败破旧并且歪歪扭扭，不是骑士而是野狗和失去了意识的不死人在路边游荡。他站在高处扫视远方的聚落，辨识出村庄与教堂，发现自己对这里依然留有记忆，拜那位刚和他决裂的同伴所赐，因此这熟悉让他感到一丝别扭的抵触。  
这里是神威在成为王之黑手前生活的地方，很久之前神威带他回到过这里，那次任务是什么歌德希尔特记不清了，也许是穿过不死聚落去追踪一个组织了暗杀国王行动的罪人。但歌德希尔特记得神威告诉他自己在哪间房子里锻出了姥断，说这话时神威垂下来的手在打铁箱沾满了灰的表面轻轻刮过，留下两道指印，但他没有接着擦拭干净。  
神威的话很少，具有东方人特征的脸上总是格外沉静，歌德希尔特迟钝地意识到神威带他来自己生活过的地方是一种罕见的示好，于是他也给他看自己的对剑，剑鞘像两团飞扬的金色云朵，他告诉神威这是自己在成为王之黑手后被赐予的剑。它们有名字吗，神威问。  
没有，歌德希尔特说，他不太好意思地说，我没什么取名的想法，也许它们就叫歌德希尔特对剑。  
神威无声地笑了出来，不错的名字，他说。  
不久前这个夸他名字好听的人对他喊，如果你离开洛斯里克城，下次见面我可能会杀了你。  
歌德希尔特转过身看到神威气得发红的细长眼睛，克琳希德和艾伯特在神威身后，不知道怎么阻止两个黑手之间的争吵。  
你杀不了我，歌德希尔特说，就算你能杀我，钟声已经敲响，总会有人把王子带到他应该去的王座上。  
你怎么能说这种话，神威说，我们不是对国王宣誓过吗。  
歌德希尔特说，不愿传火的王子已经偏离正途了，如果你真的忠于王室就应该和我走，找到让火焰延续下去的人。  
……我不想看到更多的分歧了，神威低下头。他分不清现在更难过一点还是意识到他的同伴死在塔顶的时候更难过一点。异端信仰的羽翼骑士还在塔顶示威，他和歌德希尔特共同的同伴尸骨未寒，歌德希尔特却在这个时候选择离开了。  
于是神威选择了留下，和狮子骑士与防火女在一起，他肯定不会有什么事，歌德希尔特想，反而是自己，抛弃了洛斯里克的自己只能在灰烬的旅途中反复流浪。他向不死聚落迈步，至少这里不会是他停留的地方。  
他向不死聚落深处走着，不死聚落之后是第一个薪王的故乡，无火的余灰真正的旅途启程。道路两旁拥挤着仿佛快要倒塌的房屋，墙壁到处是裂缝，深色污渍斑斑驳驳，和这个世界一样苟延残喘般荒凉。他的行程偶尔被失去理智的村民打破，他们从各个角落冲出来袭击歌德希尔特，妄图夺取他的灵魂，但最终只是被他杀掉。面容干枯的村民的尸体倒在地上，也许过段时间会再次活动起来，依然是个只剩本能的活尸。虽然他们不足以杀死歌德希尔特，但也为他带来了不少麻烦和消耗。歌德希尔特想或许应该先休息一下，找到一处篝火补充一下消耗的原素瓶。他已经快到不死聚落的边缘了。  
他也碰到正常的村民，不会突然攻击他，蜷缩在墙角或者跪在地上呻吟。他从疏落的木条间无意窥见房屋内一对空洞的眼眶，对方也在看他，举起了手里的什么东西，歌德希尔特扭过头快步离开了。正在他对遇到可以交流的人不抱希望时，路边出现了一个瘦小的身影。那是个穿着宽大破旧的长袍的女孩子，脸蛋苍白但还未干枯，看到歌德希尔特时她也惊讶地睁大了眼睛，向身后的院门退了几步，仿佛在准备随时关上门躲起来。  
歌德希尔特冲她挥了挥手，表明自己还不是游魂，他的目光落到背后的小楼，随即意识到这里是他上次和神威出任务时暂住的旅馆。尽管他正试图割舍过去的一切，但潜意识让他依然顺着熟悉的道路前行并最终来到这里。  
也许他可以在这里暂时落脚，他想，还可以问一下最近发生的事，如果因为和神威有关就一味拒绝的话就太孩子气了。女孩的脸也在他回忆里激起模糊的印象，如果没记错的话经营旅馆的人其实是她的父亲，他们的名字是……歌德希尔特试图回忆起女孩的名字，一个男人的声音从屋内传出来，也许是父亲的那个人在吼，阿斯塔莉雅！阿斯塔莉雅，你在外面做什么？  
女孩抖了一下，轻声说了声抱歉，转身往屋子里跑。但她没有关门，歌德希尔特顺着木门的缝进入小院，男人站在院内，怒气冲冲地提着一把草叉，女孩掠过他飞快地钻进屋内。男人举着草叉对准歌德希尔特，外来者迅速顺着女儿的名字想起父亲。  
父亲放下了草叉。他记不住所有住客的名字，但他也不在乎歌德希尔特是不是真的在没人记得的过去到过这里。父亲顾自走过来关上院门，木扉吱呀一响，仔细扣上内侧的木插，他转头打量了一下黑衣的旅者，接着说，“很久都没有……你这样的人来了，外面的活人一天比一天少，你来这种地方是要干什么？”  
歌德希尔特告诉他钟声、灰烬与最后传火的希望，对方沉默着听完，说，那你不是来自隆道尔的了？  
“隆道尔？”歌德希尔特困惑地重复，但感到这个词并不是完全陌生，他记得自己在什么地方听过。但父亲说，不是就算了，他没有过多解释这个地方的意义，只是摆摆手，带歌德希尔特上了楼。旅馆的楼梯非常狭窄，两侧发霉的墙壁差点挤到歌德希尔特的帽沿，他扶着帽子钻出楼梯间，发现二层的楼顶残缺着，昏暗的日光顺着木条的缝隙一道一道射到走廊里。父亲随手拉开第二间屋子的门，你可以在睡在这，他说，不行的话就换一间。歌德希尔特点头致谢后走进屋子，屋里很空，只有一张床和床边的一套桌椅。父亲拿出一串钥匙哗啦哗啦对着房门上的锁捅了几下，递给他其中吻合的一把。我没想到还会有人来。他又说。  
之前还有别人来吗？歌德希尔特问。无火的余灰纷沓而至，他想起艾玛的话。不知道是否已经有灰烬启程后抵达这里。  
有。父亲说，但他拧起眉毛，语气透出一点厌恶。  
是谁？歌德希尔特接着问。  
男人短暂的沉默了一下，说，黑教会的女人。  
歌德希尔特不知道黑教会，他是洛斯里克国王的猎人，被灌输最正统的信仰，而父亲提起黑教会的口气宛如这是司空寻常的组织，在歌德希尔特谨慎地表示了希望他多讲一些的意愿后，父亲瞥了瞥他，说也是，你看起来不像游魂。  
因为王城有防火女和很多圣女，猎人想，不然他早就在难以理解的杀戮里失去人性化为游魂了。他听到父亲接着说，黑教会是隆道尔的领导者，隆道尔是游魂之国，他们宣称自己把受诅咒的不死人当作真正的人，许多游魂把那里当做避难所。  
你叫歌德希尔特对吗，我问你，如果你有一天变成游魂，你会去那种地方吗？  
歌德希尔特说，“不会”。在有机会寻找解脱之前自己就会被杀掉吧。  
父亲点点头，对这个回答没有别的反应，神色平静，刚才的抵触仿佛是幻觉。他转身下楼，歌德希尔特听到他第二次呼喊女儿的名字。女孩好像又跑了出去，这显然让他非常不愉快。  
外面确实很危险，歌德希尔特想。他坐到床上，白色的被单蒙了一层灰，飘起来的灰尘让他想到灰烬和自己。天色开始昏暗，他解开帽子垂檐的细带将其摘掉，和衣躺下，打算久违地睡一觉。自从成为不死人后他对睡眠的需求就大大减少了。天使叛变后他更是没有合过眼。但现在他想睡一觉，清理一下脑子里的东西，让那些关于背叛的争吵被遗弃到记忆底层，他还有很多事情要做，未来他要和那些不知名的灰烬走一样长的旅途。  
歌德希尔特闭上眼，努力让僵硬的身体回忆起睡眠的感觉。他在黑暗里昏昏沉沉地呆了不知道多久，也许并没有几个小时，月光还很亮的时候他被一阵剧烈的争吵惊醒，女孩在尖叫。警觉的猎人猛得睁开眼，翻身下床，那声音来自楼下，他拿起剑推开门往楼下跑，辨识出几个表达愤怒和拒绝的词。拐出楼梯他第一眼看到父亲。男人面对门口，紧绷的肩膀因为愤怒而随着呼吸发抖，他无暇顾及住客，目光紧盯着要逃跑的女孩。歌德希尔特转头，看到阿斯塔莉雅低着头站在院子里，旁边还有个白衣服的人站在她身前，把她挡在父亲的怒火之后。歌德希尔特看到一张微笑着的脸庞，月光让那张面孔光滑得像凝固的腊，他惊异之后立刻意识到那是张面具。他暂时分不出对方是男性还是女性，也不知道对方的身份，虽然他依旧紧握着剑，但他没有感到威胁与敌意，他感到自己卷入的是一场家庭纷争。  
“发生什么了？”他已经走到父亲身边，轻声问道。  
“他们要把我的女儿带到该死的游魂之国。”父亲说。  
“可是您答应过了。”阿斯塔莉雅在一边哭，她抬起了头，歌德希尔特发现她的脸血肉干枯，宛若苍白的游魂。  
“你看看你现在是什么鬼样子。”父亲吼她，又转向另一个人，“本来她在下午还是好好的。”  
阿斯塔莉雅尖叫，那是因为您不让我走，我不想再呆在这里了。  
“歌德希尔特，你从外面来，你帮我劝劝她。”男人疲惫地说，“你也知道那不是什么好地方。”  
歌德希尔特愣了一下，转向那两个人，他想那个陌生人就是男人提到的“隆道尔黑教会”的人，而且男人好像误会了他的意思，但现在他无法表示出自己偏向任何一边。  
“嗯……你好，我叫歌德希尔特。”他试探性地走近一步后开口。  
阿斯塔莉雅扭头把自己的脸藏进兜帽的阴影里，黑教会的人看着他，说，我是隆道尔的白色影子。她的声音很轻，细得像一阵烟雾。歌德希尔特犹豫了一下，说：“我不是他们的家人，并不清楚具体的情况，看起来你是要把阿斯塔莉雅带到隆道尔吗？”  
白色影子点头，对他们说：“隆道尔虽然是游魂之国，但那里的人都很善良，雷扎先生，阿斯塔莉雅在那里会很安全，如果你不放心，你可以和我们一起走，之前我们是这么说好的。”  
“我才不会到那种地方。”父亲说，他沉默下来，歌德希尔特不知所措地站在原地。终于男人再次开口：“好吧，阿斯塔莉雅，你跟着那个娼妓走吧，走之前，让我这个老爹抱抱你吧。”  
阿斯塔莉雅犹豫了一下，看着白色影子，白影点点头，女孩慢慢走回来，歌德希尔特侧身为她让路，看着这对即将分别的父女拥抱在一起。父亲拍了拍女儿的后背，随即垂下手，再次抬起来的时候手里握着一把匕首，匕首的刀尖扎向女孩的背心。  
歌德希尔特反应很快，在匕首现出的一刹那上前一步挥剑砍向男人的手，在右手剑挑开男人的小臂时，一把飞刀扎进男人手背，两处伤口让他痛叫，匕首滑出手心咣当落在地上。阿斯塔莉雅低头看到它时颤抖了一下，马上推开父亲，对他说，永别了。  
女孩转身跑开，她永远不会回到这里了，父亲捂着流血的手臂，靠着墙滑坐到地上，歌德希尔特上楼拿自己的帽子，他现在一点也不想睡觉了。帽子戴好后他下楼离开，父亲还坐在地上，猎人轻声说了声抱歉，转身打算离开。  
男人叫住了他：“可以的话，帮我把这个东西给我女儿好吗？”歌德希尔特转头，看到他用摘下了左手的一枚戒指，然后把沾到了血的戒指递给他。摘掉戒指后男人的脸竟然也是干枯的游魂状态，歌德希尔特没说什么，接过那枚黑色的戒指，他看了看，戒指上镶着三块暗色的小宝石。  
“现在出发应该能追上她们。”父亲说，“麻烦你了。”  
“没事，我会带给你女儿。”歌德希尔特承诺道，走出了旅店。  
他朝来时的反方向走去，发现夜晚的不死聚落安静得要命，活尸不分昼夜的嚎叫仿佛都静止了。他快步走着，终于在街道尽头看到两个身影。歌德希尔特追了上去，对她们打招呼，把路上已经擦干净血迹的戒指递给女孩。  
“父亲给我的？”女孩愣了一下。  
“对。”歌德希尔特回答。白影看到那枚戒指后说，这是隆道尔的暗色伪装戒指。  
“可以让你看起来不是游魂。”她说。  
女孩接过戒指，犹豫着戴上手指，从戒指接触到的皮肉开始，干枯的手指仿佛被充盈了新鲜的血肉，重新变成一个活着的女孩拥有的白皙柔软的手指。阿斯塔莉雅轻轻地啊了一声，她不再藏起自己的脸，摘下了兜帽，月光把她的肌肤照得发亮。  
“谢谢你。”女孩向歌德希尔特道谢。  
“不用谢，毕竟这还是你父亲给你的。”  
歌德希尔特又说，“需要的话，我可以陪你们回到隆道尔，虽然现在周围没什么人，但你们两个人单独在外里还是有点危险。”尽管那位父亲只是委托他送一枚戒指，但他对阿斯塔莉雅连带着产生了一些责任感，可能是曾经的骑士风范还在他心底留存。白影穿着的衣服看起来也更像是教会里的神职人员，虽然刚才她的反应和歌德希尔特一样快，但歌德希尔特还是没有把她当作一个战士。  
听到他的话后阿斯塔莉雅的表情有点古怪。白影歪着头看了看他，面具上雕刻的弯弯的眼睛让人感觉她一直在笑，“您有自己的旅途要走吧。”她说，“不必考虑我们。”看到歌德希尔特犹豫着，她又说，“我们会往南，回到离这里最近的隆道尔的领地。您的目的地是哪里，不知道我们是否有幸与您暂时同行。”  
歌德希尔特想了想说，法兰要塞。他要前往的法兰要塞确实位于相似的方向。于是他们带着女孩一起出发。  
您要去薪王的故乡？路上白影问他。歌德希尔特告诉她们自己的计划，隐瞒了王之黑手的那一部分，他说自己想要帮助无火的余灰，让余灰把薪王带回王座上，让火焰延续下去。  
这条路通往活祭品之路，后面就是法兰要塞，白影在一个岔路给歌德希尔特指明，你可以继续你的旅程了。  
愿火焰指引你，歌德希尔特在分别前说。  
他听到微笑面具下传来一声轻笑。愿火焰指引你，白影说，我们很快会再次相见。  
-Tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

阿斯塔莉雅走得很快，鞋底踩过不死聚落破败道路上的碎石子时发出一声声碾磨的钝响，白影安静地跟在她身后，曾是女孩的家的小旅馆在她们身后被越甩越远。他竟然想杀了我，女孩低声说。她在愤怒中很快走累了，脚步逐渐慢下来，白影轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。  
你父亲不会再伤害你了，她说。  
女孩点点头说，对，我离开他了。  
她摸了摸自己干瘪的脸，对白影说，他不知道我弄坏了锁，我上一次死掉后流失的灵魂在门口诱惑那些怪物。  
现在那些活尸大概都朝我家走了，女孩笑了起来。  
像她所说那样，街道很平静，没有人、或者丧失理智的不死人把她们作为目标。  
但那个叫歌德希尔特的人追了上来，说阿斯塔莉雅的父亲有戒指要给她。白影记得那个男人购买这枚戒指时流露出的抵触，他身为游魂却厌恶游魂，只能靠戒指欺骗自己，他的女儿比他勇敢得多。  
歌德希尔特说他是个猎人，想要在灰烬传火的旅程中提供帮助，白影点点头，面具隐藏了她的表情。我们很快会再次相见，她在分别前说。如果有灰烬愿意成为游魂之王的话，她想。  
回到隆道尔时已经是第二天清晨了，留在据点的巡礼者守在门口，告诉白影尤利娅大人来了，她在等你。巡礼者看了看刺客身后戴着伪装戒指的女孩，黑洞洞的头巾下传来几声嘶哑的笑声。欢迎来到隆道尔，他说。阿斯塔莉雅紧张地回以微笑。巡礼者拄着长拐颤颤巍巍离开后阿斯塔莉雅问道，之后我要一直留在这里吗。  
如果你愿意的话，白影回答。她应女孩的要求把她从家里带走的目的已经实现了，之后会有别的人来教导女孩适合她学习的知识。  
能让黑教会现任的领导者离开隆道尔的事，白影在找尤利娅的路上想，和无火的余灰有关吗。她很快知道自己的猜测是正确的，尤利娅告诉她名为尤艾尔的巡礼者被灰烬带回了传火祭祀场，她耗尽灵魂让灰烬拥有了五个黑暗印记，灰烬现在拥有成为游魂之王的潜力了。  
“我希望你在灰烬猎杀薪王的路上给予帮助。”尤利娅说。白影点头答应，昨晚她对歌德希尔特半开玩笑的承诺好像可以实现了。  
“尤艾尔死去时灰烬已经到了法兰要塞的外围，”尤利娅接着说，“你可以直接去灵庙附近等他，看他是否需要你。你的惯用武器是什么？”  
白影给她看自己树枝状的法杖和隆道尔标准配置的黑暗手，尤利娅从腰上解下一把武器递给她，直剑般的剑身上伸展着两排密集的尖刺，让伤口血流不止的设计。如果灰烬召唤你的话，她说，在他身边用这把摩利安刃剑战斗，我会告诉他这是隆道尔王者的证明，将来有需要的话，这会是诱惑他的奖励。  
“我会到传火祭祀场接替尤艾尔的位置，引导灰烬按我们的计划走。”白影接过剑，握住纤细的剑柄，灰黑色的金属每一寸都透出浸透了血液的暗红色。她不知道祭祀场是什么样子的，会像隆道尔一样是石砌建筑之间连接着窄小的楼梯和走廊吗，低处的积水漫过脚踝，还是到处点燃着明亮的灯火，正中的篝火跃动着温暖的火光，希望让灰烬时刻体会到火焰的必要。灰烬，她也不知道灰烬是什么样子的人，但隆道尔如今也只能被动地重新培养一个灰烬，然后让这个灰烬以游魂之王的体质到初始火炉去夺取火焰，为此尤利娅可以离开隆道尔去一个陌生的地方，并尽可能满足这个灰烬的要求。  
她没在据点停留多久就准备出发了。“这么快就要走了？”阿斯塔莉雅跟着她走到门口，白影摸了摸她的头发，我会回来的，她温柔地说。女孩点点头，我会为你祈祷。  
“如果你学习奇迹的话，你会成为一个很好的圣女的。”  
阿斯塔莉雅回答她，我希望我可以变成很强的圣女。  
在她离开前，阿斯塔莉雅又纠结着喊住了她，女孩问：“你还会见到歌德希尔特吗？”白影说，也许会。女孩笑了笑，我感觉你们很像，从衣服来看的话……虽然颜色是相反的，但父亲一开始差点以为他和你是一伙的。  
“歌德希尔特在很久之前来过我家，”阿斯塔莉雅说，“和另一个人一起，他们穿着相同的衣服，就是歌德希尔特昨天穿的那一身。他们晚上会睡在一个房间里。”女孩把自己知道的都告诉了白影。  
白影再次来到她带着阿斯塔莉雅和那个猎人分开的岔路，关于那场短暂同行的记忆还很鲜活。她沿着自己为猎人指出来的方向一路前行，穿过活祭品之路和要塞之上水中的森林。歌德希尔特应该已经到达法兰要塞了，她想。在活祭品之路她看到了灰烬点燃的篝火，旺盛的火焰在其中燃烧。她将手伸进柔和无害的火焰里握住螺旋剑的剑柄，不死人的身体在营火中化为灰烬，随即又凝聚到要塞外围。  
她在篝火边写下自己的召唤符，身后突然传来火焰陡然旺盛的声响。白影转身，看到火光中出现黑衣的猎人的身影，他从篝火边复生，没有遮盖的脸上带着点懊恼的表情。他看到白影后好像吓了一跳，白影对着他行了个战前礼。我们又见面了，她说，尽管面具是一直在微笑的，但她自己的脸此刻也流露出笑意。歌德希尔特舒展开眉毛，他不再想刚才那次死亡。我没想到能在这种地方再见，他说。  
我的目的和你一样，白影说，隆道尔一向支持传火，灰烬被唤醒后我们赶来尽可能提供帮助。  
歌德希尔特在看她，观察她右手的武器、腰间的法杖和左手的一团血红色。他们都立刻意识到了什么，很多吸魂鬼从深渊到外界游荡，此刻要塞外面就有两只在徘徊。歌德希尔特不会告诉白影自己刚才的死亡，但他盯着黑暗之手的眼神表明他知道那可以用来做什么。白影干脆举起左手，“你在看它吗？”  
“对，”猎人慢慢地说，“看起来和外面两个吸魂鬼一样。”而吸魂鬼是火之时代的敌人。  
但他并不希望自己的推断是真实的，他已经在心里想，并不只有吸魂鬼可以用那只手。  
如果直接说这是杀掉吸魂鬼后获得的武器，白影想，歌德希尔特会相信吗。她开始庆幸面具掩盖了她的犹豫，她可以一句实话也不和歌德希尔特讲，这样比较安全，而且她不想和歌德希尔特敌对。虽然从阿斯塔莉雅的话里她猜歌德希尔特也有没告诉她的事情，但她反而因此有了些亲切的感觉，比歌德希尔特只是个单纯的猎人更喜欢他。于是她告诉歌德希尔特黑暗之手是古代爆发了深渊后被淹没的国度的遗产，那个国度里被淹没的骑士成为了吸魂鬼，剩余的人逃了出来，带着被深渊覆灭的教训。  
“我们虽然使用遗留的技艺，但也因此明白火焰才是最终的归宿。”白影最终这样说道。  
歌德希尔特的眼神微微软化下来。“抱歉，”他说，“原来你们经历过这样的事。”  
“这些也是我听更年长的同伴说的，我生活的隆道尔已经是重建后的国家，”白影说，“我们曾经的首领甚至通过了传火的试炼，只是最后没能成为薪王。”  
歌德希尔特想，如果隆道尔真的有一位不死人差点成为传火的薪王，那这就是他听到过隆道尔这个名字的缘由了。他得到了比预想中更多也更有诚意的解释，这让他放松下来，又问起让他们相见的那个女孩：“阿斯塔莉雅怎么样了？”  
“她很好，她说她想学习奇迹，我们有可以教她的人。”  
“如果她需要的话，我可以带给她洛斯里克的奇迹。”歌德希尔特说，他自己一点奇迹也不懂，但回到洛斯里克后他或许可以拿到几页圣典。  
洛斯里克，白影在心里重复了一遍。她看着歌德希尔特坐在篝火边等待原素瓶回满，放轻脚步走到他身边，像接近一条友善的大狗，歌德希尔特在她坐在他身边时转头看她，帽檐下的眼睛在阴影里依然正直而单纯。他没有被诅咒，没有流失过多人性，不需要伪装戒指就可以有略微干瘦但血肉饱满的脸颊。他对传火还有十足的信仰，也许这让他离开了被灭火派占领的洛斯里克。所以他们会在之后再次相遇的，白影想，在她没意识到的情况下感到一阵微弱的满足，但最后，如果隆道尔夺火的计划成功了，歌德希尔特会怎么办呢。他会对隆道尔的人拔出那对漂亮的对剑吗。  
尤利娅不会给他这个机会的，她想，她会在回去的时候把这个猎人的信息汇报给尤利娅，然后尤利娅会让她留意他，如果猎人对隆道尔的计划产生了威胁，她会得到杀掉他的指令。这也不错，如果是自己杀掉他的话，她会比吸魂鬼温柔的。但现在还没到最后要抉择的时候，他们只是谨慎地享受和彼此相处的和平的短暂时光。  
他们在冷冽谷又见面了。灰烬同时召唤了三个人帮他对付教宗。歌德希尔特对着灰烬和亚斯特拉的安里高举起右手的剑，表明对这场战斗获胜的决心，白影在一边安静地看着。他不知道安里是灰烬的新娘，在穿过教堂，来到旧王室的灵庙后，灰烬会成为名副其实的游魂之王。  
但她最后也没有得到和歌德希尔特坦白、然后杀掉他的机会。在尤利娅派她去解决大书库的魔法师的时候，她在入口的台阶下看到了歌德希尔特倒在地上的尸体。他的血流了一地，已经冷凝成暗沉的黑色，对剑不知所踪。白影在了无生气的猎人身边站了很久，轻轻地合上了那双没有瞑目的双眼。

-End-


End file.
